Ninjas time of need
by Boxofrogs101
Summary: Randy's younger cousin Ruby has come to stay with him while her parents are out of town. She's a big fan of the Ninja, but when he and her cousin both go missing... she begins to put two and two together...
1. meet Ruby

Ninjas; time of need

Probably will change that^

This is my second Randy Cunningham fic. It's a sequel to " Red and Blue".

Randy's younger cousin Ruby has come to stay while her parents are away. She has to go to Northsvile high. Ruby is a big ninja-fan, but she'd convinced that her stupid big cousin and his friends are up to something...

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Randy! I DO however own Ruby, Alex, Brandon, Dylan, Shaun and Loki !

Ch 1- meet Ruby

Ruby got out of the car, dragging her suitcase behind her. So this was where she'd be staying for the next five months. This house didn't look like much to say the least. She could see her cousin, Randy, leaning casually on the side of the porch with his head-phones in. He gave a cheerful wave when he saw her. She looked exactly the same as last time he saw her- her hair was still deep red, her eyes where purple and she was still extremely short for her age. She didn't wave back. She had always disliked Randy she had no particular reason for it, she just found him insufferably annoying.

Randy pulled Ruby's heavy suitcase up the stairs to the guest room which was usually occupied by ether Howard or Alex, they spent a lot of time at Randy's house. The room was decorated with Japanese/ninja stuff, Ruby liked it. The only reason she'd agreed to come and stay in Northsvile was because of the ninja.

Their was a knock at the door, Randy ran down the stairs to answer it. Curious, Ruby followed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Randy, he was hugging a girl, a girl that Ruby had never met before. The girl released her cousin and gave her a cheerful wave, which Ruby returned uncertainly. The girl laughed, not unkindly.

" Alex." said the girl, extending a hand for her to shake.

" I didn't know Randy had a girlfriend." Ruby teased, but the girl didn't make a nasty remark.

" Oh, you must be Randy's little cousin, Ruby, right?"

" that's me, Ruby Ironwood." Ruby confirmed, she liked Alex, she seemed kind and Ruby just felt like she could trust her.

Ch 2- Eye of the tiger

It had been a week since Ruby had first came to Northsvile. She had been introduced to Howard, she didn't like him much, still the only one of Randy's friends that Ruby liked was Alex. She was creative and kind and she didn't get angry when Ruby made bad comments about Randy, she'd just say that she knew he had flaws and that she had flaws too but he had hidden qualitys. Ruby thought that Randy's only hidden quality was a secret fear of mummies which wasn't secret anymore. On Sunday they had watched "The mummy". Randy had spent half an embarising hour hiding behind the couch and the other half trying to hide behind Alex.

Ruby was enjoying school, she hadn't seen the ninja yet but Alex had promised to teach her how to play guitar. Ruby wandered from class to class until break, she was on her way to her locker when a HUGE robotic tiger jumped through the wall. It cornered her in front of the lockers, she stared into its eyes, frozen with terror.

" woah kitty!" came a confident voice, the ninja-et landed in front of Ruby. She gave the robotic beast a warning look, it recoiled briefly then pounced forward, the ninja-et didn't even flinch.

A black and red chain wrapped around its neck and pulled it to the ground, it's head smashed and sent wires and metal flying in all directions.

" nice one cutie !" said the ninja-et, giving the ninja a high-five as he landed beside her.

" not so bad yourself." said the ninja, smiling under the mask.

The ninja turned to his little cousin, it was strange seeing her looking at him like he was her hero, rather than her usual icy looks.

" are you ok?" the ninja-et said to Ruby

" Never been better!" said Ruby happily, she skipped off to her locker.

" Wow she recovers fast!" said the ninja-et

" I know, it's so weird! She was looking at me like I had just saved her life!"

" well you had just saved her life!"

" I know but she hates me!"

" no she doesn't and she doesn't know it's you and you are NOT going to tell her"

" I know ! Geez…"

The pair disappeared in a cloud of red and blue smoke.

The rest of Ruby's day was pretty average. She was waiting for Randy to come and take her home, it was taking ages. She decided to go and look for him.

She wandered into the schools music department, she could hear a familiar voice singing.

She entered a recording studio to see Alex, Howard and Randy laughing and singing along to "eye of the tiger".

Alex and Randy where gutting themselves as Howard tied a tie around his head and danced around the room throwing punches and kicks at thin air.

Ruby cleared her throat loudly to get their attention but they continued to laugh and sing. Seriously? They really did have very basic senses of humour.

She walked up to Randy, gave him a good hard kick on the knee and yelled "OI!"

At this Alex laughed even harder and Howard almost collapsed.

" calm down cuz." said Randy rubbing his knee reproachfully.

" well excuse me for wanting to get home before midnight!"

"what? Oh right," he said clapping a hand to his forehead "I was supposed to walk you home! Sorry I can't, gotta stay for band practice."

"band practice? YOU GUYS are in a band?" she said, this statement was outrageous.

" yeah," said Alex " It's called "30 seconds to math" we won "battle of the bands" last year."

Ruby stared at them. Alex seemed to her, the only one of them with enough concentration to play an instrument.

"well if you'r all staying could you give me that guitar lesson."

" ok, Randy, Howard you guys keep "practicing" I'll go and find an empty room to teach in." Alex led Ruby into an empty class room.

" I'll just go get us some guitars then we can start." said Alex. She retuned a short while later holding two guitars. One was a brand new looking purple and blue acoustic guitar, the other was also acoustic but it was old and battered and covered in stickers. Ruby reached for the new looking one but Alex handed her the old one.

"Oi, hands off this guitar's mine. If you want a better one go get your own." said Alex, again, not unkindly, just in a mock-strict sort of way.

" I don't usually give lessons so bear with me. I think I'll start with one of my favourites, that'll be our goal for the end of our lessons."

"Ok."

Alex began to play slowly and sing at the same time. Ruby hadn't expected singing lessons, but took it as an added bonus. -

(Please don't let me go- by Ollie Murs )

"That was awesome!" said Ruby, and she meant it.

"oh I love that song. Randy likes it too..." Alex trailed off. She knew it annoyed Ruby when she started talking about Randy, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

" we'll start with something a lot simpler."

The lesson lasted until five and by the time ruby arrived back at Randy's house she could play " brimful of Asha" with her eyes closed. Alex was an excellent teacher.

Ch 3- Surfin' trip

It was now Tuesday. Randy fumbled with his locker door. He'd been feeling edgy for a while, he had no idea why, but something inside him was telling him to stay on-guard. He wasn't sure of it was something to do with the sorcerer, he had been quite for a while which was never a good sign. Randy allowed his thoughts to stay on the sorcerer until he, Alex and Howard got to science.

For once the lesson was quite interesting, Mrs Driscoll talked about how the moon effects the tide and a bit about gravity. At the end of the lesson she announced that on friday, the class would be going on a trip to a surfing resort near Sydney to study the tide, the moon and maybe learn a little about surfing.

"aww man Howard! I'm totally psyched about this! Brucest field trip ever!" Randy yelled as they left the class room.

" hey man y'know what this means? Surfer chicks!"

"Howaaard," said Randy exasperatedly, "I've already GOT a girlfriend."

" aww that's sweet of you." said a familiar voice from behind the two.

" Alex!" said Randy, always happy to see her.

" hey ya cutie." teased Alex, as she often did.

" ARG ," said Howard "you two know I hate the cute talk."

" don't be such a grouch Howard. We've been dating for almost a year, get used too it." said Alex.

"no I agree with Howard. Drop the cute talk." said Ruby, appearing from behind the trio.

" hey!" interjected Randy, "since when are you my relationship councillor?"

"never said I was." Ruby jibed.

"Alex," said Howard, trying too change the subject," did ya' hear about the feild trip to Australia?"

" Yes! I love Australia! It's where I grew up!"

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

"I WAS born in Northsvile but my family moved to Australia. I lived here for two years then moved and I only came back when I started high school. "

" I didn't know that..." said Randy, but he didn't know how he couldn't have noticed it, she was blonde and probably the hottest girl within two hundred miles, how could she NOT be a surfer chick?

"ooh I hope We'r going to get to do some surfing! Hey, I could teach you guys! By the way, Ruby, is your class coming?"

" actually yes." said Ruby, without her usual mocking tone, for some reason she never took that tone with Alex. The rest of the day passed without incident, Randy spent the whole time fantasising about Alex surfing in aqua water with her hot sports-bikini on and her golden hair swishing behind her. Even now she was his girl friend, he still thought about her as out of his league.…

Ch 4- McFist's desk

It was Thursday now, NOTHING EVER happened on Wednesday no point going their. Anyway, Thursday, all the 9th & 10th graders where psyched for the trip, but the sorcerer was glum. All this excitement was making it impossible to stank anyone.

" haaa... All I want to do is create a little chaos. Haa…" ( Haa = sigh )

The sorcerer's trusty rat, minion, squeaked in agreement, then squeaked again, possibly telling the sorcerer something that gave him an idea.

" ah yes. Mcfist …"

Meanwhile at Mcfist industries, Mcfist and Viceroy where in Mcfist's office, Viceroy was fixing a metal leg to Mcfist's desk, which had been broken by a clumsy Robo-ape the day before. It nearly gave both of them a heart attack when the sorcerer appeared in the tank-vent thing in the corner.

" McFist!" said the sorcerer loudly, causing Viceroy to bang his head on the desk,

" I need you to send a robot to Northsvile high. Make it something special, something BIG, something that'll really stir up some chaos.

. ."

McFist stared at the, now empty, tank. Only to be distracted when the robotic desk-leg went wild and bucked and kicked, destroying the office and running over Viceroy in the process. Surprisingly this gave Viceroy an idea, it was COMPLETELY unrelated to being ran-over by a desk, but it was a rather brilliant idea none the less.

Ch 5- Robo-feathers

It was still Thursday, everyone was still psyched, the only difference was that English class had started.

" hey Cunningham, let me copy of ya'."

"Howard," Randy said patiently," don't you think Mr. Banister, no matter how stupid he is- ouch!" cried Randy as Mr.B's shoe collided with the back of his head - " I heard that!"

" anyway," Randy continued, lowering his voice,"he'll get suspicious if we hand in the EXACT same essay. I've told you before- we can only copy in math, Spanish and science."

" fine." said Howard, disappointed.

Randy returned to his essay, only to be interrupted again, not by Howard, but by the room getting … dark?

" huh…?" said Randy, Howard, Alex and the rest of the class in unison. The whole class pressed their faces against the window, what could be causing this perpetual darkness? The answer shocked everyone and before a word could be said every single student, even the secret ninjas, made a beeline for the nearest exit. Once outside they could see that it was a shadow that was causing the darkness, the shadow of a huge robotic bird, bigger than a blue whale, flying high above the school.

" What. The. JUICE!?" yelled Randy

"wow," said Alex," Viceroy has really out done himself. How do we beat it?"

" no idea. " said Randy

" what?!" squeaked Alex,"you must know, y-your the experienced one!"

"Nomicon." said Randy

" what?! You can't go Nomicon out here!"

" no, ninja Nomicon!"

"oh, right." said Alex pulling her Nomicon out of her backpack.

"Howard!" called Randy

"yeah bro?"

" cover for us." Randy said, giving his friend a small smile.

The two hid behind a tree to consult their Nomicons. They slumped on the ground as the ancient books pulled them into it's warn pages. They landed at the top of a cliff. Somehow they where wearing the ninja suits.

" huh?" said Randy, Alex shrugged.

Several doodles of ninjas appeared, Randy watched them intently, to his horror the jumped off the cliff!

What!? Thought the ninja, am I supposed to commit suicide or somthing?!

How's that going to help?!

Alex and Randy both gasped as the ninja doodles reappeared, gliding on the wind using giant kites.

" I'm so trying that!" said Alex, and before Randy could stop her she jumped off the cliff.

Randy waited tensely for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief as she glided into the air.

"woohoo!" she cried,"c'mon dude you gotta try this! It's the total cheese!"

Randy psyched himself up, he was about to jump off a cliff. Even if he was in the Nomicon it was still total madness. He ran fast towards the edge, he held his breath as his feat left the ground. He reached behind himself instinctively and felt, not the katana, but a kite, press into his hands. He shook the kite and it unfolded, causing him to shoot upward on an up-draft and glide next to Alex.

" we should get back." she said.

As soon as the words left her mouth the Nomicon spat them both out. The Robotic bird was still their, it was now breathing fire on the gym hall- wait, it could breath fire!?

" we'd better suit-up." said Randy to Alex, who was already putting on her mask. Their was a flash of blue-red light and the ninjas where ready.

Howard appeared beside them

" all done? Good cause - AAAAA!" Howard screamed as the bird-beast flew towards them breathing fire. It recognised the ninjas as a threat and pulled up. The ninja-et, eager to try out the kite, climbed up the school building and was soon gliding speedily, in pursuit of the beast. The ninja followed, it was thrilling too be so high up, feeling the wind and the fire,….…...

" Oh my freakin' cheeses I'm on fire!" the ninja cried in panic.

" Randy!"

The ninja-et threw a blue and black paddle-fan to the ninjas who caught it and soon put out his scarf. He'd have to be more careful.

The two jumped onto the bird monster's back.

" it's surface is too tough, we'll have too find another way to knock this bird outa the sky!" Randy yelled so Alex could hear him over the wind.

" I've got an idea." said Alex,

Sometimes Randy felt like, when they where both ninja-ed up they could read each others minds, she didn't even bother to explain, he nodded, good plan.

They linked their chain-sickles together and ran up the bird's body, jumping high, they wrapped the chain-sickles around its neck. Randy used his scarf to lasso a lamppost and pulled hard, causing the bird to spin out into a nose-dive.

" ABANDON SHIP !" called Alex, they unfolded their kites and glided to the ground, just in time to see the bird squash the principle's car. That guy REALLY can't catch a break. Randy and Alex highfived before crying: " SMOKE BOMB!" and disappearing.

Ch 5- So, so, so excited !

Thursday nigh, Randy, Alex, Howard, and Ruby had all packed their sun lotion and where sitting in Randy's room chatting.

" I can't wait," said Alex," Randy let see it again!"

"Okay but this is the last time."said Randy, he clicked the mouse a few times and a picture of some beach huts and aqua blue water appeared on-screen.

" oh I'm so so so excited! It looks so nice!" she squealed.

" woohoo!" yelled Howard

"seriously?" said Ruby, all this over-enthusiasm was getting a little wearing," I'm excited too but ya' don't have to yell "woohoo" all the time."

" don't be such a spoil sport, it's gonna be the brucest trip EVER!" yelled Randy.

Randy's mum banged on the floor from the kitchen below- "quiet down!" she yelled.

"SORRY!" Randy yelled over-enthusiastically.

" Urg." said Ruby, she knew this enthusiasm wasn't going to wear off. It was gonna be a loooong plane ride.

Ch 6- Airplane antics

On Friday morning Rand, Alex, Howard and Ruby headed to the school bus, the bus would take them strait to the airport.

" Oh man, Howard I can't wait!" said Randy, he was sitting between Howard and Alex, Ruby was on Alex's other side. "this is gonna totally BRUCE! Sun, sand, and surfer chicks!" said Howard. Randy sighed and shook his head.

It was a looooonnnggggg trip to the airport. Randy and Howard spent the whole time talking, Alex rested her head on Randy's shoulder and soon fell asleep, Ruby stared out the window watching scenery zoom past. This was her first field-trip to another country, she was pretty nervous, but excited too. She never told anyone this, but it made her feel safer that Randy was their.

At the airport the high schoolers waited noisily in the line at the luggage desk. Mrs. Driscoll was getting stressed out, bustling about, making sure no one had forgotten anything and yelling at rowdy students. The line moved slowly forward. Once they'd gotten rid of their luggage the class headed to the departure area to wait for their plane, they where due to leave at 11:00 pm, but Randy had a feeling that the plane would be late. Planes where ALWAYS late.

" huuuuu, stupid plains!" groaned Randy and Ruby together.

" it's fine," said Alex " I'm okay waiting. Anyway I wanna have a look around!" and with that she was off, wandering through the mini shops and cafés. She only reappeared when a voice came through the speakers and said: "could the students of Northsvile high please depart for their plane as it is due to leave in under 5 minutes."

The high-schoolers gave a cheer at the mention of their school before bustling off to catch their plane.

Howard sat in the isle seat so as to get to the snack-cart more easily, Randy sat next to him, Alex sat next to Randy and Ruby on Alex's other side next too the window.

" Here we go, here we go, here we go!" said Alex excitedly, this was only her 3rd plane trip, she loved take-offs and landings and the bit in between. She loved everything about flying.

" fasten your seat belts, class." said Mrs. Driscoll.

The plane began to move. Randy turned a violent shade of green.

" I HATE flying." he said weakly, fighting the urge to puke all-over Howard.

" woohoo!" said Alex as the plane left the ground.

"woohoo!" the rest of the class joined in except Randy, who was clutching the arms of his chair and try very hard not to vomit.

Randy didn't last long. Before they'd fully taken-off one of the flight attendants had had to bring him a paper bag. He spent the rest of the flight meditating, trying to forget the fact that he was over a mile up in the air and wouldn't be able to get down until early next morning.

Howard, Alex and Ruby enjoyed the flight a lot. Howard had stuffed himself with snacks - which where free for the students - within the first few hours, farted on some unsuspecting passers by and was now relaxing in his seat listening too music through his head-phones. For the first hour or so Ruby and Alex stared out the window and exchanged comments on flying, after a while Alex pulled out Randy's laptop and showed Ruby some interesting websites and news articles about surfing.

" whoa Alex, is that … you?" said Ruby, staring at a picture of a young blonde girl, about 9, who was surfing an enormous wave. Several adult surfers had fallen into the sea.

"yeah… yeah I think it is me. Yeah! I remember that's June 26th's mega-wave. Haaaa those where the good old days." she said remanisantly.

" you must of been an AWESOME surfer!" said Ruby

" yes, yes I was. Still am if I remember rightly."

Alex and Ruby chatted until about 9:00pm, by then everyone had gone to sleep, it was pretty early but everyone wanted to by awake early next morning and get down to the beach.

Randy awoke in the night too see the Nomicon glowing.

" uggg Nomicon it's 4 in the morning!" he groaned, the book glowed brighter. Reluctantly Randy opened the book and collapsed as it pulled his soul into its ancient pages.

" he's… just… been Nomiconed …" Howard muttered in his sleep.

Randy flew past doodles and symbols, he didn't really care he just wanted to go back to sleep…

His thoughts snapped back to reality as he landed, hard, on the ground.-

WHEREVER YOU GO YOUR ENEMIES WILL FOLLOW.

BEWARE, OLD FRIENDS MAY HIDE NEW SECRETS…

Randy yawned, even it had been a very simple riddle he still wouldn't have got it he was… too… tiered.

The book spat him out but he went strait back to sleep.

Ch 7- Stuck with the surfers

When the plain landed early next morning it awoke everyone, except Randy. Being in the Nomicon at 4am is more tiering than you'd think. Alex shook him awake,

" Randy, Randy!"

" huh?" he muttered groggily

" geez man, why are you so tiered. You look awful. " sad Alex, with concern.

" ugh… the Nomicon woke me up, just another meaningless riddle." he complained.

" c'mon Randy, unless you want this plane too fly you back to Northsvile we need to get off." joked Howard.

Ruby awoke with a yawn,

" we'r here already…?" she mumbled sleepily.

"yeah We'r here." said Alex, pulling everyone's rucksacks and suitcases out of the carrie-on luggage compartment.

One everyone was off the plane and Mrs. D had checked that nobody had forgotten anything they a boarded the bus that would take them to the resort.

' oh man' thought Randy, ' even the buses here are totally bruce!'

He was right about that. The bus was aqua-marine blue with silver wheel caps. It had dolphins painted all over it, they looked strangely life-like.

The bus was comfortable and well air-conditioned, the interior of the bus was clean, blue and sort of carpet-ish. The bus rattled along the motorway passing weird road-side sculptures and small Australian towns, Randy wondered what the towns where like, 'probably pretty honkin' bruce!' he answered himself. It turned down a narrow sand-road and stopped in a make-shift looking car park. The Northsvileians got off the bus and spread out across the sand at the edge of the car park, it was different than they'd anticipated. Sure the sand and the sea and the palm trees looked as they'd imagined but the building they'd actually be staying in wasn't modern or fancy like they'd guessed, it was more of a cross between a block of high-rise apartments and an old garden shed. They where each at least 4 stories tall, painted bright colours, the paint was peeling a little. They looked a little rickety but sturdy, they where weird shapes, not square or any other recognisable shape, sort of wonky-hexagon-ish.

" their so cute!" said Alex,

" they look a bit, er…" Randy trailed off.

A few surfers wandered out of the strange building, when they saw Alex they waved cheerily,

" OH MY GOSH GUYS!" yelled Alex running over to meet them, " it's been like, FOREVER!"

" Alex," said Randy, totally baffled by this occurrence, " you KNOW these guys!?"

" yeah! These are all my old friends!"

Most of the surfers didn't look very friendly to Randy- one of them was a small sandy haired boy about Randy's age, he seemed nice , if a little wary of his companions.

His three companions where at least two years older and big enough to give Bash a run for his money. One had short legs, a huge torso, the meatiest arms Randy had EVER seen and a small clump of spiky blond hair on top of his head that was full of sand. The next had a massive lower jaw and looked like he was preparing for the boxing world championships. And the last was tall, blonde, strong and EXTREMELY smug-looking. It was the kind of look that clearly said "stay-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-squash-you-like-a-bug! ". To summarise they didn't look at all the kind of people that some one as kind as Alex would hang around with, they looked more like surf-gangsters.

"ALEX!" boomed the smug-looking one.

" BRANDON!" she addressed him.

" who's THAT little dork?" asked the one with the huge jaw.

"Dylan! Don't call him a dork! His names Randy."

" who he? Your boyfriend?" asked the meaty one.

" actually SHAUN he IS my boyfriend."

" what? That little wimp? Ha! Look at him he's pathetic!" yelled Brandon.

" don't be such a jerk." said Alex coldly," c'mon Randy, let's leave THOSE to their own devices."

Randy turned away, glad to put some distance between him and those huge fists. He looked back over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the small one giving him a half apologetic half "help-me!" look before Alex turned him away.

" who was the little guy?" Randy asked, " he's called Lachlan, but EVERYONE calls him Lokie 'cause he likes it better and he's quite cheeky." she answered tonelessly, Randy decided to stay away from that subject, she was obviously a little sore about those guys being total shoobs, he also made a mental note to stay away from the actual guys, as he'd suspected they where trouble. He was inwardly feeling sorry for Lokie, he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else except beside those jerks. ' oh well not much I can do for him.' Randy thought.

"ok class," said Mrs. Driscoll, "Eight to a room. We'r a room short so Alex,Howard,Ruby and Randy will be sharing with Brandon, Dylan, Shaun and Lachlan. " Mrs. Driscoll smiled cruelly. Alex looked like she was gonna blow.

" oh my god I'll kill that woman!" yelled Alex as they entered their new room, it was a little basic. The walls where painted creamy yellow and covered in surfer posters and picture-collages of stuff like camper vans and waves, the floor was bare wood with a few tatty rugs here and their. The furniture was pretty plain too, their was a T.V, a poofy looking red couch, a dresser, a mirror standing by the door and a D.V.D rack- chock full of all the oldest, crumbiest ninja movies of all time like: "Surf ninja", "the Hunted" and "king of the fighters".

"Urg, those films are so old my grandma hasn't even heard of them!" groaned Howard.

" who's their?" came a loud voice, presumably Brandon.

" your new room mates." said Alex dully.

" Alex? Look… I'm sorry for calling you boyfriend a joke, I didn't mean to upset you." he said, his voice was genuine but a bit to over acted to be taken at face value. Alex seemed to bypass this though,

" that's ok man, I over reacted."

" glad We'r mates again." said Brandon, a touch of malice in his voice that only Randy seemed to pick up on.

Mrs. Driscoll gave them the rest of the day to unpack and settle-down. Randy couldn't shake of the feeling that Brandon wasn't quite being honest with him, or Alex, or anyone. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head, he told Alex where he was going and she decided to go-with.

"it's really nice here isn't it?" said Alex, taking Randy's hand in her own. She was right, the sun was setting, casting golden ribbons of light into the ocean.

" yeah…" Randy replied, his thoughts wandering between Brandon and ninjaing.

Alex sat down on the sand at the base of a palm tree, she motioned for Randy to sit beside her. They watched the sun go down nether noticing or caring how much time was passing. It was moments like this one that they loved to share, when they didn't have to say anything because nothing needed to be said. The sun disappeared under the gentle waves, bringing the pair out of their trance.

" we should get back…" said Randy, still not quite all-their.

"yeah I guess. " said Alex, she smiled and pulled Randy to his feet.

Ch 8- Kidnapped by the sea (short)

Randy and Alex arrive back at the apartment to find Howard and the surfers watching one of the crumby ninja movies. Brandon laughed out loud when the ninja in the film is slammed on the floor. Randy winced, it wasn't an unfamiliar situation.

"ha ha, ninjas suck!" yelled out Brandon, Randy's face went red in anger. Alex looked pretty annoyed at this exclamation as well.

"That ninja is pretty rubbish, our ninjas are way better though!" Alex said, giving Randy a mischievous smile. A sudden roar interrupted their conversation. Randy and Alex quickly followed everyone else outside before hiding round the back of the apartments to 'ninja up'.

"Let's show Brandon what ninjas can really do!" exclaimed Alex, pulling on her mask and being engulfed in a purpleish light as Randy did the same.

"SMOKE-BOMB!" they yelled, appearing on the scene too cheers from all spectators.

"Hey you, trash can! Yeah I'm talkin to you ugly, get over here and show us what you got!" Alex taunted the robot. With a roar of anguish the robot launched itself at the ninja-et, she side-stepped easily.

"That all you got?" she taunted. She jumped up and cut the robots arm off, followed by the ninja who removed its head. Oops.

…

A cloud of green gas that resembled stank burst out of the robot's neck. When it cleared, both the robot AND the ninja where gone…

Ch 9- Gone


	2. Gone

Ch 9- Gone

A/N: I'm SO sorry! The dreaded writers block has been eating my head for a while. *dodges various flying objects*. Sorry but I never really had any direction with this story, I'm gonna try update more but I got stuff to do so I'm not promising anything.

Randy could hear several sets of heavy footfall from outside the sack. It was making his head throb! He felt like someone had combined Bash's fist with a mallet and a megaphone then set this diabolical creation loose on him.

"He... Don... Do now?...ninja... McFist will pay...the ninja will be unmasked...sorcerer escape." Randy couldn't hear exactly what was said over the footfall and his pounding head, but is sounded bad. And… weirdly familiar. A door creaked and Randy let out a yelp (muffled by a mouldy rag his captors had used to gag him) as he hit the floor and his vision faded...

-My line break, look at my line break -but don't touch my line break, why would you do that?!-

"Ninja? Ninja?" Alex called, "Hey, quit fooling around! Come out!" Alex looked around. He was obviously trying to trick her.

"Come here, now! We gotta go!" she yelled, getting worried. Why was he keeping her waiting?

"Ninja!" she yelled desperately

Then she realised. Randy never kept her waiting, not when she was crying for him like her life depended on it. So where was he? Aha! The robot! That had to be it! Ooh when she got her hands on that stupid thing it was gonna pay!

Alex threw a smoke bomb on the sand and reappeared, un-ninjaed, around the side of the nearest dorm building. Howard's small ginger head poked round the corner.

"Hey! That was pretty cool. Where's Randy at? Driscoll wants us up front." Howard said cheerily. Alex was a little panicky now. How was she going to tell Howard that his best friend was missing? Alex had always been strong, although when Randy had been stanked it had scared her because she didn't know what to do, she could handle it. But she knew Howard, he was pretty sensitive actually.

"Eerrrrr..." she floundered helplessly.

"C'mon, stop messing around. Where is he?"

Alex breathed out heavily to calm herself. "Okay Howard, don't freak out but -Randy-got-got-by-that-robot-fart-cloud-and-I-don' t-know-where-he-is-but-don't-freak-out-because-I'm -sure-we'll-find-so-every-thing's-fine!" Alex spoke not even stoping for a breath and gasping for air by the end of it. It took a moment to sink in but when Howard realised what she'd said, he fainted.

Ch 10- ?

A/N: I'm sorry! This update was way short but I'm stuck! If you got ANY ideas, please, tell me! I'm lost! You all probably want to slap me right now *sigh*. -_- I'm such a butt head.


	3. IMPORTANT

DON'T IGNORE IT, IT'S IMPORTANT!

Okay, first off, I know I'm breaking the rules with this but, like I said, it's important.

I have felt for a while that Alex and Randy's relationship goes a bit fast. Sure, it's clearly love at first sight and both have a very bold character but I think we need a bit more flirt 'n' fluff before they get serious.

Don't hate me! It wont take long to edit 'red and blue' cause I've already started my rewrite, and I'll be quick with time of need, promise.

The other reason is I wanna add some drama and it'd be pretty hard if they where a couple without them cheating on each other, which they'd never do.

Don't assassinate me plz.

-Boxo

(If your reading this from 'Ninjas: red and blue' plz note/acknowledge that it will be deleted shortly. Thx)


End file.
